ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Clans of Erda
The Ultra Clans are factions that consist of Ultras and their descendants who survived the Crisis Impact hundreds of thousands of years ago. History The once prosperous Ultra colony of Erda is one of the many places that suffered heavily from the Crisis Impact and survived. The colonial government collapsed in an ensuing civil war, splitting the once united race into 14 clans, bent on controlling the resource nodes of Erda. A hundred and thousand years later, only 6 of the 14 clans survived and thrived on Erda. Clans There are 6 clans in Erda, each having their own history, specialty, ideology, and deities worshipped. All of them have the same objective: control the resource nodes. The resource nodes provide limited amounts of resources for an infinite amount of time to support the clans and according to old myths, controlling all of them will grant the wishes of the victorious clan. For thousands of years, the clans clashed against each other to get these nodes, shedding blood for total control of Erda. However, in recent years, some clan leaders try to unite all the clans together, in hopes that the Ultras can grant all of their wishes and once more, bring prosperity to the colony. Current Dark The Dark Clan rules the mystical Golgotha Canyon, where they engage in spiritual rituals to prolong their short lifespan. They were originally a group of outcasts from the Black Tribe who seeks to redeem themselves from the sins of their ancestors. In the canyons, they met the Monster Chief Geronimon, who taught them of Spirit Arts, a form of magic where the user utilizes the spirits of the world. The Dark Clan is able to blend their dark powers with the Spirit Arts, creating Black Magic, the mirror to the Light Clan's White Magic. However, due to their souls continuously reaching out to the environment because of the imperfections of Black Magic, they could not live long and thus they often engage in spiritual rituals to increase their lifespans while searching for ways to cure them of the curse. Thus they seek for the resource nodes and come into conflict with the other clans. The Dark Clan are masters of Black Magic, where their dark powers allow them to call out to the spirits of the world. This includes necromancy, spirit summoning, conjuration, and real illusions. They focus on psychological warfare, breaking the morale of their enemies, and snatching victory with hordes of their undead army. However, this comes at the cost of their lifespan so they rarely, if ever, conduct full-scale warfare and instead uses covert ops to break the enemy from the inside. The Dark Clan members live in Cavern Cities, underground cities where they are expected to live the rest of their lives on. The Cavern Cities are also the center of scientific advancements for the clan, looking for a possible cure or at least prolong their short lifespan. The skilled and leaders spend their time on the surface, where they engage in spiritual rituals to perfect Black Magic. Citizens can visit the surface but only if they are given permission by the City Council. The average lifespan of Dark Clan members is around 10,500 years or shorter thus early marriage is highly recommended by the leaders. Inter-clan marriage is also promoted by the Dark Clan, in hopes that the offspring would not carry the curse. The Dark Clan worships the spirits of the world. They believe that everything around them, living or not, has a spirit that serves different purposes for the world. Thus they do not have any set deities that they worship, only believing in the spirits of the world. Good harvests, births, and victory are said to happen because the spirits believe in them while the opposite happens because they have not done enough to please them. Festivals dedicated towards the spirits of the world are celebrated with happiness and enthusiasm since they only have one life to enjoy. When a clan member dies, they are wrapped in white cloth and are burned 6 hours after their death. They believe that the physical body has done its purpose on being a vessel for the spirit. The Dark Clan is a newcomer in the war-torn land of Erda, having spent so much time trying to perfect Black Magic. Their first encounter with another clan was when a group of Ground Clan slaves escaped towards the canyon, where they are greeted with open arms by the leaders, despite having no idea who they are. Eventually, they established contact with other clans, being friends with the Fire and Ground Clan while opposing the Light and Wind Clan. Fire The Fire Clan of Sodam has the largest military of the 6 clans. The Fire Clan was the smallest clan of the 14, harassed by the much larger Red Clan and Orange Clan. However, the Red and Orange Clan went into a war with each other, leaving both forces weakened. Seizing this opportunity, the Fire Clan defeated both clans and took over their territories. Ever since then, they started their quest for world domination through military might. The Fire Clan possesses the largest military force in Erda, with over 3,000,000 active warriors ready to fight for their clan. At the very bottom of the hierarchy are the Scouts, restricted to using Metallium darts and the Specium Ray. The backbone of the military, the Soldiers are better trained than the Scouts, having the ability to use Beam Blades and a wider variety of energy attacks. Next are the Captains, who are in charge of the Scouts and Soldiers. They serve to rally their forces and provide support with their portable Specium cannon. Captains follow the orders of the Commanders, who are in charge of their operations. Commanders rarely participate in combat directly, rather they monitor their forces' activity from afar. Commanders serve the Generals, who in turn serve the Leader of the military. The Leader is guarded by Pretorians, the elite squad of the military. Fire Clan members are trained in military arts since their childhood and they're expected to join the military after they graduate from the Academy. The recruits are trained for 50 years on grueling conditions, after which they are then assigned to their respective ranks (Scout, Soldier, Captain, or Commander). Those who could not serve the military are expected to serve on the Resource Node Refineries, where they use the Resource Node on the refinery for a variety of things, mostly manufacturing. The Fire Clan possesses the best smiths on Erda, creating the highest quality of items for an equally high price. Retired warriors would live the rest of their lives in the cities of Sodam. The Fire Clan believes in two deities, the Smith of Flames and the Warrior of Swords. Those who primarily worship the Smith of Flames believe that life can be forged and that conflict is needed to improve upon life. Those who worship the Warrior of Swords, on the other hand, believe that lives of people are decided since birth and that conflict is needed to advance in life. Despite their differences, their need for conflict is what unites them and that unity has never been broken ever since. Festivals dedicated towards the deities tend to be incredibly large and extravagant. Burials for people usually involves their bodies being thrown directly into the volcano but for people of importance (Commanders, City Leader, etc.), their bodies are burned and their ashes are spread on the River of Moteranga. The Fire Clan have made enemies with many factions over the years. Of the 5 other clans, they are allies with the Dark Clan, who are employed as priests, and the Water Clan, who are their main trading partners. The Ground Clan has a long history of conflict with the Fire Clan and so is the Wind Clan, who views them as primitive savages. Ground Hailing from the deserts of Juran, the Ground Clan controls the largest amount of territory and the most amount of resource nodes on Erda. The Ground Clan is one of the first clans to appear, originally being a group of warlords who decided to unite with each other so they can protect themselves from the Yellow Clan. The Ground Clan eventually defeated the Yellow Clan, turning the survivors into slaves. They created the massive fortification line known as the Nackle Line, created by the strength of the expendable slaves they captured over the years in a span of just 3,000 years. Nobody has ever broken through the Nackle Line even after numerous (even simultaneous) offensives. The Nackle Line is divided into three parts: Outer Rim, Inner Rim, and Fortresses. The Outer Rim is the thickest and the most heavily armed of the three, with an uncountable amount of weaponry enough to put the mighty army of the Fire Clan to shame. The Inner Rim, while not the thickest or the most heavily armed, is designed as a maze with an unknown amount of traps and ambush spots for unsuspecting intruders. The Fortresses are gigantic buildings where most of the Ground Clan's soldiers are stationed at. They are heavily armored and can have over 40,000 Ultras inside. There are 4 fortresses: Red King, Live King, Five King, and Black King, the latter being the largest of the fortresses. The Ground Clan primarily relies on defensive warfare, which has proven useful on many occasions outside of their territory. There are three types of people on Juran: Members, Outsiders, and Slaves. The Members refer to the main members of the Ground Clan, the raiders, the citizens, and the leaders. The Raiders primary purpose is the delivery of resources from point-to-point. For many, becoming a Raider is the best job one can get, even if it's full of danger and hardships. Outside of their work, Raiders also serves as spies and scouts for the clan. The citizens of the Ground Clan are very poor. Most live in houses made entirely of clay or rocks and a large majority of them work as sculptors or architects. Even in this state of poverty, the citizens are able to thrive on their own partly because of their artistic and manufacturing skills. Every individual is capable of creating tools for themselves, from glass knives to makeshift houses. This state of poverty is also what unites them, as while individually they are poor, in groups they are rich. Thanks to this, group work is much more common in the Ground Clan compared to other clans because of this sense of unity. The slaves are, of course, the workforce for the Ground Clan, serving for nothing beyond labor and cannon fodder. They work for a prolonged period of time every day and live in poorer conditions than most of the citizens. Any attempts to increase the living standards of the slaves are met with opposition, under the reasoning of costs. However, they are physically tougher than most Ultras and their stamina is on par with a fully trained Fire Clan warrior. Many of these slaves are descendants of the Yellow Clan who were captured during the fall of the clan. Other slaves include those from the Red, Orange, Green, and Fire Clan. The Ground Clan distrusts technology. Many of the warlords were survivors of the Crisis Impact and after seeing what technology could do made them undergo drastic measures to rely on technology as little as possible, hence their use of slaves for labor. Most of the money earned by the clan is spent on rebuilding destroyed cities and renovating landmarks for tourism. The Ground Clan relies on their pottery, raw resources, tourism, and slave trade to gain income while importing refined resources, weapons, and prisoners. The main trading partners of the Ground Clan are the Water Clan and Dark Clan while they are opponents of the Fire Clan and the Wind Clan. Light The Light Clan hides far in the chilling reaches of Rusalka. Masters of ESP and other extraordinary feats, they are feared and respected by all clans. Most of them are descendants of the survivors unaffected by the Crisis Impact. They are very xenophobic and limits contact with the other clans. Water The Water Clan lives around the Zoa Archipelago, where they thrive in massive underwater cities. The Water Clan has a long history of adventures and expeditions that led them to their current home. Wind Hidden by the eternal thunderstorms of the Darambia Sea, the Wind Clan calls the floating islands of Elegia home. Founded by the enigmatic Ultraman Enlil, they are the masters of flight, a power long thought to have disappeared following the civil war as well as their expertise in technology. The Wind Clan is in possession of multiple shards of the Photon Spark, a weaker version of the Plasma Spark and the source of the Ultra powers on Erda. During the civil war, Ultraman Enlil fought against the leaders of the Ligh, Red, Black, and Silver Clan, leading to the destruction of the Photon Spark and the chaos that ensued afterward. For thousands of years, Enlil looked for the shards of the spark, seeking to one day unite the people once more when the Wind Clan, with their mastery of technology, recreate the Photon Spark. However, Enlil was dying and passed his task unto his successors. His successors, however, view the shards as the tools of the salvation and domination of the Wind Clan. They began worshipping these artifacts, viewing them as some sort of deity and placed all of the shards on a single mechanical construct called AN, where their powers are used to fulfill the needs of the populace. Due to the eternal thunderstorm that shrouds the islands, the Wind Clan is virtually immune to all outside attacks. Thus they are able to spend their time building their military in secrecy and without opposition. Over 90% of their military consist of machines, a testament to their expertise in machinery. The Machinoids form the backbone of the military, capable of limited tactical thoughts and basic strategies such as using cover, attacking, and supporting allies. There are multiple variants of Machinoids that specializes in one specific tactic including defense, engineering, demolitions, etc.. Mechanical constructs such as tanks, planes and mech suits are uncommon sights during invasions. Every 1,000 Machinoid and 100 mechanical constructs are controlled by a Commander, artificial intelligence programs capable of limited individual thought and assessment of the battlefield. All Commanders are controlled by the Master Protocol, the Wind Clan's bureau of intelligence, responsible for the creation of these machines. The Wind Clan society revolves heavily around machines. Every single corner of the street has a screen or two, showing advertisements and political propaganda towards the populace. Domestic machines are widely used by the society, so much so that they are extremely reliant on them to do even the simplest of tasks. The society worships the AN, shards of the Photon Spark as their god, with the deceased Ultraman Enlil hailed as a saint or messiah. As it provides the power needed to keep the islands afloat, the Church of Photon, a religious sect of the Master Protocol, is in charge of the maintenance and the safekeeping of the artifact. The society is unaware of the origins of the shards or that they are being manipulated by the government. The Wind Clan council's paranoia of the other clans' influence spreading towards the civilians leading to rebellions is the main reason for their use of propaganda to control the people, for they do not want another bloody civil war like the previous one. The Ultras of the Wind Clan are frail and weak, lacking endurance and stamina for prolonged fights. However, they master the power of flight, a power once thought to have disappeared after the civil war, following the destruction of the Photon Spark. It is theorized that the shards allow the Wind Clan to keep their flight powers, for they've been exposed to their light far longer than anyone does. Due to their weak stamina, the color timers of those who fight for the Wind Clan are fitted with special chemicals that allow them to fly and fight longer with little loss of strength. Most of the time they rely on ranged attacks and use the Machinoids as cannon fodder. They also make up their weak power with thought. Their experience with machinery allows their spies to easily crack through the rather primitive mechanisms of the other clans. They are also quick thinkers, creating plans upon plans to foil the plans of their enemy. Obviously, they do not make good slaves for labor so their price is very low on the slave market. For many years, the Wind Clan holds the lowest mortality rate of all clans, thanks to medical advancements and clean environment. The Wind Clan, as isolated and xenophobic as they are, rely heavily on imports from the other clans. They buy raw resources and artistic decorations from the Water Clan while exporting weapons and refined materials towards all clans but mostly the Light Clan, who have a long history with them. The Wind Clan's land territories are bordered by the Fire Clan and the Ground Clan, who seek to control the resource nodes hidden beneath the region as well as to channel their anger towards being called "primitive savages" by a council member in public years before. Their recent discovery of Resource Nodes bordering Golgotha Canyon brought the attention to the newcomer, the Dark Clan, feeling threatened by the patrols on the borders as well as their envy of their long lifespan. Defunct * Red * Blue * Orange * Yellow * Green * Purple * Black * Silver Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use